


In Which V Wrecks The Car

by TheNightingaleLily



Series: Johnny/Female V One Shots [8]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightingaleLily/pseuds/TheNightingaleLily
Summary: Tumblr prompt fill for fantasmagoriam.
Relationships: Johnny & Female V, Johnny & V, Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Johnny Silverhand & V
Series: Johnny/Female V One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121597
Kudos: 43





	In Which V Wrecks The Car

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill for fantasmagoriam.

“Okay. Okay. Before you decide to murder me, let me explain.”

“V...what did you do?”

“I uh...might’ve...well, you know how bad drivers are in Heywood.”

“Let me see my car, V.”

V opened the garage door to reveal Johnny’s Porsche, the front bumper crumpled in on itself. “I swear on my rifle that the fucker slammed on his brakes,” she lied.

Johnny’s eyes widened and he let out an odd...infuriated whimper. “V!! This car hasn’t had a _scratch_ since the day I bought it—” 

“Somehow I find that hard to believe.”

Johnny pointed an index finger in her direction, paired with a warning look, like a father scolding his teenage daughter.

“Fuuuuuck,” he yelled to nothing in particular. “Why did I ever let you drive my car, you drive like a toddler. A swarm of rats let loose inside a running vehicle would manage to drive better than you.”

“I mean I let you drive my body, and look how that ended up…” V mumbled.

“Okay, that was…” Johnny stopped pacing and stared off in thought. He didn’t seem to have a response to that. “I didn’t do any lasting damage!” he finally settled on.

“That you know of.”

“This is not about that, this is about _my car,_ that you _wrecked.”_

“Don’t be dramatic, it’s an easy fix. I know a guy, does nova work.”

“Where is he going to find parts for a century-old car?”

Shit. “I’m...sure he can print them?” V said sheepishly.

The look that Johnny gave her was akin to that of a person walking into their living room to find Socrates and Napoleon Bonaparte watching tv on their couch. He sat down on the Porsche’s hood and dramatically placed his head in his hands. “Leave me to mourn, V.” He sounded utterly defeated, like he was about to melt into a puddle of despair on the concrete floor.

“I—” V stuttered, eyebrows raised in bafflement. “I can’t, you live in my fuckin’ head.”

Johnny sighed, quite overdramatically. “Then get me a cigarette.”


End file.
